


Vampires!

by Flinnt



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flinnt/pseuds/Flinnt
Summary: What came to mind when I read your prompt, especially the bit about gothic horror and mythical creatures, was vampires! I imagine Vampire!Flint to live in a mansion filled to the roof with art and books, hosting soirées that attract young and beautiful intellectuals for him to EAT, hahaha. I imagine Silver just talked his way in, intrigued by this rich, mysterious bachelor living by himself in this big house. You also asked for a dominant or dangerous Silver, but it seemed fitting to me that Flint would be the one to seduce and turn Silver and have him join Flint in the dark :D I had so much fun with this and I hope you like it!





	Vampires!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnForeboding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnForeboding/gifts).



> What came to mind when I read your prompt, especially the bit about gothic horror and mythical creatures, was vampires! I imagine Vampire!Flint to live in a mansion filled to the roof with art and books, hosting soirées that attract young and beautiful intellectuals for him to EAT, hahaha. I imagine Silver just talked his way in, intrigued by this rich, mysterious bachelor living by himself in this big house. You also asked for a dominant or dangerous Silver, but it seemed fitting to me that Flint would be the one to seduce and turn Silver and have him join Flint in the dark :D I had so much fun with this and I hope you like it!


End file.
